


Celebrations

by Acidbuk



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, More Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 22:17:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7951270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acidbuk/pseuds/Acidbuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a year and a half of constant battles and tragedies both personal and professional Alex and Kara Celebrate "Pod Day" Together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celebrations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JoyfulTemplar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoyfulTemplar/gifts).



> **Declaimer** : I don't own Supergirl I make no money from this. Don't sue me. Thanks  
>  **Rating:** This Story is Rated T For _Teen_ using ESRB Ratings, or 12A/PG using British Broadcasting Film Classification (BBFC) Ratings and is suitable for most audiences. Expect adults themes and moderate strong language throughout. While I wouldn't consider any of this particularly explicit my standards are different than yours so if you're a minor, or this makes you uncomfortable that's your cue to click the back button I won't hold it against you or proceed at you own caution however past this point consider yourself _fairly_ warned.
> 
> **Notes:** JoyfulTemplar put out an open tender for something, fluffy and Supergirl related to chase away those back to classes blues. I answered that call.

**Celebrations**

Kara woke up the next morning to the sound of her cell phones alarm; Half-way through a rendition of Dwayne Johnson's 'Good Morning Sunshine' “ _...That's what the rock said...Open your eyes, and get your candy ass out of bed..._ ”, Kara groaned and picked up the offending device and hit it with more than enough force to smash its delicate components to pieces of plastic, then she realised that was her _sixth_ cell phone she'd broken.

The stir of frustration in her vanished though as Kara stirred from her sleep, reaching out to Alex's side of the bed to find the spot usually occupied by the warmth of her bedmate empty, curiously opening her eyes, she looked around no sign of Alex, that wasn't surprising. It was one of the strange quirks of their relationship – Kara despite not needing much rest, was a late sleeper, and would always lay languishing in bed if she could. Alex on the other hand was an early riser not one for staying in bed unless Kara gave her good reason too. Living together had been an adjustment as more than once, Kara had caught her partner, girlfriend, foster sister....it was strange trying to work out which of those applied these days, slipping out of bed at 6 AM to go running or some other task, then there was the nightmares, The last days of Krypton, Blue Brainiac, Bizarro, Black Mercy, Red Kryptonite, Myriad, the 'most awkward thanksgiving ever', the list went on. It had all taken its toll, the physical wounds healed but the mental ones those were harder to fix. That didn't include the daily disasters, Fort Rozz escapees or the ever increasing demands of Cat Grant.

Kara sighed reaching out her senses she could hear Alex in the kitchen; so, she sat up in the bed and stretched out her arms flexing her shoulders to work out the stiffness of sleep unabashed in her nudity, dangling her legs over the side of the bed she pulled on a sleep shirt to just about cover her modesty which had been discarded in a hurry the night before dangling on a lampshade.

Poking her head out from under the draped curtain like Tarping that separated the bedroom from the rest of the apartment to find Alex in a flannel shirt and sleep shorts, barefoot at the hotplate, cooking something on a skillet coming up behind her partner, and protector and wrapping her arms around her waist, leaning into her shoulder for just a moment.

“Hey there”, Kara said, sleepily, mind still hazy and half awake as she remembered the previous night, Kara felt the warmth of Alex, pressed against her and she couldn't help the smile on her face relishing the sensation as she gently ran her hand down along Alex's spine, getting a small gurgle and a moan in return, kissing the top of her brunettes head. 

“Hey”, Alex replied with a grin leaning back into Kara's arms; as she continued to pour the gooey mix into the pan, frying it and then flipping them over; one by one,

The fact Alex could cook up a storm, was something that surprised most people, even those that knew her well, underestimated her talent for the culinary arts, it was one of those few things she only shared with Kara in their private moments.

“Banana Pancakes?”, Kara gave a sheepish grin.

Alex nodded an affirmative as she flipped another pancake; letting it sizzle for a few moments and then spooned it out whole onto a plate, where there was already a stack she'd finished earlier before Kara had woke up.

“You love me”, Kara said in a sing-song voice.

“Not exactly a secret”, Alex returned affectionately. as Kara continued to place small kisses along her jawline to her earlobe, biting down gently and nibbling on the appendage; “Behave”, Alex reprimand as Kara elicited a quiet moan. Alex moved from the pan to the plate, placing pieces of chopped Banana onto the snack and rolling each one, individually with military practised precision as easily as she field stripped a rifle. Once she was satisfied she drizzled the whole thing with a lot of maple syrup.

“Make me”, Kara said; “ _Doctor_ Danvers”

Alex turning in Kara's grip; and kissing pressing their lips together softly. Kara's hands went to Alex's waist holding the small of her back her hand moving in circles this was not one of the chaste and friendly kisses they would share before when they were at least pretending to be 'good sisters', Alex was many things to Kara, Friend, Confidant, protector and colleague more recently girlfriend and partner - but Sister was never really a label that defined them. Kara deepened the kiss between them and let her passion flow into it, pulling Alex backwards towards the kitchen island, after fighting her attraction to Alex for so long, it felt good to be able to do something as simple as kiss her whenever she wanted – well _almost_ whenever she wanted, something that most couples took for granted. Kara kept the pace of the kiss up, letting it build over time until it reached a crescendo forcing them into parting for breath, if only briefly replacing by slow, tender lingering kisses followed on the embers only for the whole affair to repeat itself again as they stoked the passion once more.

“ _Behave_ ”, Alex repeated with a grin, finally breaking the kiss and pulling away. Quickly placating her girlfriend by passing a plate over to Kara who let out an affectionate 'Yes!' as she shoved a hot lump of pancake into her mouth. Earning a large grin and shake of the head from the older woman. Alex knew that Banana pancakes were Kara's favourite – at least her favourite that wasn't Butter-Pecan Ice-cream and Alex had learned to hide the chocolate spread after the 'Nuttella incident', which was apparently cat-nip for Kryptonians.

“Happy Pod Day”, Alex said leaning in capturing Kara for a gentle kiss, between mouthfuls of the delicious breakfast; tasting the sweet of the syrup and banana residue on her lips.

“Happy Pod Day”, Kara returned while chewing, mumbling something that resembled “I love you”.

The Danvers didn't celebrate Kara's birthday, because Kara didn't like to think about it since leaving her home-world and the anniversary of Krypton's destruction was a much more sombre affair that Kara used to observe alone after-all no one not even the Danvers - even Alex who knew Kara better than anyone could really, _truly_ understand what it was like to lose not only everyone you ever knew and cared about but your entire world. For the fist few years, after arrival Kara completely shut down each time that anniversary approached; her dreams flooded by nightmares of never being loaded into her 'pod' and sent to earth, instead watching her parents die in horrifying vivid detail, recent years had been better but Kara still spends most the the day, crying in a ball opting only to take silent comfort from Alex. So, instead the Danvers began celebrating 'Pod Day' - Kara's Zor-El's arrival on Earth; that first day, the blonde girl of steel tumbled head first into their lives and into their hearts; and never left.

“Don't talk with your mouth full”, Alex smirked.

Alex sauntered behind Kara, with the silent skills of a ninja and wrapped her arms around the other woman’s waist; leaning against her shoulder, kissing the top of her head a reverse of there previous position. Kara didn't hesitate to return the gesture and spun on her heels pulling Alex in for a proper kiss this time; their lips met half way.

“You weren’t complaining last night!”, Kara replied suggestively with a half lopsided smile.

“Kara!”, Alex flushed.

Kara's small half smile broke out into a full toothy grin as she waggled her eyebrows.

“Keep talking like that and I swear we won't leave the apartment all day”, Alex said but she was grinning too.

“I can _totally_ live with that”, Kara returned shoving another mouthful of pancake into her mouth; “Rao these are gorgeous!”

“You're welcome”, Alex preened.

“Who knew you were such a good cook!”, Kara complemented.

“This, from the woman who lives on Mr Wongs Take Away and Pizza?”, Alex mocked.

“I _can_ cook!”, Kara protested; “I just don't _like_ too”, she blushed sheepishly; “Besides Mr Wongs is awesomeness in a box”. There was a time she feared Alex would reject her, push her away and abolish her for her feelings, as it turned out she should never have worried.

Alex moved her hands to Kara's waist and lifted her Kryptonian onto the kitchen island, standing between her legs, as they dangled In mid air. Kara was deceptively tall. Pancakes long forgotten on the side.

“You”, Alex said, “need to get dressed”, she added chasing a kiss.

“Do I have too?”, Kara whined almost like a kitten behind told you were taking away its ball of yarn.

“Yes”, Alex nodded; “I have plans for you”, she added suggestively.

“Sexy plans?”, Kara asked.

“Those too”, Alex nodded again running her hands through the long blonde tresses with affection; “Hank gave me the day off so, No Cat Grant, no Disasters, no 'office work'”, she added using the euphemism they had developed for when referring Supergirl or DEO related activities.

“So I get you all day?”, Kara asked excitement clear in her voice as Alex nodded; “So where are we going?”

“I can't say”, Alex teased.

“You can tell me”, Kara pouted; “no more secrets remember?”

“Its not a secret”, Alex said; “its a surprise”

“ _Alex_ ”, Kara's pout went into over drive, complete with puppy dog eyes.

“Behave”, Alex reminded with a grin; “I am immune to your puppy-eyes”, Alex mock scoffed.

“So..do we have to leave right now?”, Kara asked finally, already discarding her shirt leaving Alex speechless and being dragged towards the bedroom; “Because I am so getting you to tell me”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Fluff. Total, Complete and Undiluted Fluff. I'm neck deep in secret-project of secret-ness and needed a break because the Angst is driving me a little crazy. I also have a serious case of Insomnia right now, so this has not been edited or beta read. So mistakes happen, I'm only human.


End file.
